To Part and To Return
by Spacebabie
Summary: The clan grows in number by two. Robyn leaves for her business trip to Japan. A friend of the clan suffers heartbreak while another clan member gets a big surprise.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

To Part and to Return

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Previously on Gargoyles

"It's short for Calandra.My mom is a big fan of those fancy romance novels with Fabio on the cover and she named me and my sisters after the heroines."~Candy "Loss of Innocence Birth of Innocence."

"I just received a phone call from my dad. He is with my mom in the hospital. She has ovarian cancer, and she is...dying." ~Candy "Smackdown"

"The Sorority. They are simular to the Illuminati."~ David Xanatos "Repercussions"

"About weather on staying or leaving. I want to go back home.I don't want to stay in this city any more." ~Rayne "High Seas Beauties"

"The point is that you are a gargoyle and gargoyles don't hide away from the clan wasting away in margaritville."~ Brooklyn to a depressed Lexington "Holidays"

"I was approached with a buisness oppurtunity. I will be heading to Japan next month." ~Robyn Canmore "Holidays"

"Thanks for the tip Maddy. Your oldest sister is spending the night with you mother?" ~Brett Yale "Holidays"

"Yeah I want to be there too, but somone needs to keep track of Sluteena." ~Maddy Wellington "Holidays" 

__

____________________________________________________________________________

Vermont

What was once a YMCA and youth center full of vibrant youngsters that frolicked about had become an abandoned building that was as cold and forbidding as the surrounding land. There were signs that there were some forms of life that had thrived inside, but the building seemed to have been devoid of life for weeks.

"I'm afraid that there is nobody here," the electronic voice had the smooth softness of a female. The machine that the voice had emitted form had a feminine built: Lean limbs attached to a body with curves encased in a brass like metal. Her hands ended in four claw tipped fingers, her feet had three sharp talons and a curved arch. A pair of split wings, almost like a butterfly's was attached to her back. She had long horns that curved downward over the back of her head. She had just exited the stairway of the buildings roof.

"There was a clan living here once," the male was different. Silver metal and circuitry were infused with dark grey stone. Like the female robot he had a tail and talons. His wings were more batlike in structre. His ears had a slight fan shape and horns, both stone and metal stood straight up. "There were claw marks on the side of the building, and look here." He kneeled down and toucned a part of the roof that was scorched black. "Two large circle shaped burns. There are more of these marks all over the roof. They are the same kind of burn marks our rockets leave behind." He stood straight up. "Our brother was here."

"He has returned," Coldfire pointed at the sky. "Look."

Coldstone stared at the direction she was pointing at. They had the simular construction his mate had but the metal robots that were flying towards them had a face that resembled their rookery brother who led the clan.

"It's not him," Coldstone's voice was heavy. "Let us see what Xanatos's machines are doing here."

________________________________________________________________________

__

New York

Fox Xanatos opened up her cantaloupe colored appointment book and turned the pages over to February fourteen. The whole day was booked. There was brunch at Cassio's, followed by a trip to Paradise Salon, followed by a trip to Fredericka's. There was a dress rehearsal at three. The caterers will have a gourmet dinner waiting for everyone by five and the guests should have all arrived by six that night.

"What is this?" Elisa asked when Fox handed her the schedule. The two of them were seated at the small card table that was part of the castle and got turned into the SFM, or Sanctuary From Men room. Fox decided to go over the day time schedule of her wedding over a cup of International instant coffee.

"Brunch at Cassios?" She held onto the book and slowly peered over the top at the tattooed woman. "Isn't that a fancy bar and nightclub?"

"It's also a restaurant that has breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner menus," Fox said while tossing her head that caused the bottom of her hair to flip up. "Their egg white omelets are divine."

Elisa read on further. "Paradise Salon?"

"I have you scheduled for a seaweed wrap, mud bath, and a facial."

"No no no no," Elisa held up her hands while she shook her head. "There is no way you are going to wrap me in seaweed and dip me in mud, and I don't do facials."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, at least I didn't add on a body wax."

Elisa nearly dropped her cup when she spat out a mouthful of coffee. Cinnamon flavored beverage was sprayed over the pink flower dotted table cloth.

"A what?" The detective asked.

"Don't worry I didn't put it on the schedule." Fox set her own cup down. "And you are not wrapped up and dipped. Those things are separate, and they are not as bad as it sounds. Please don't knock the facials. I know you like to think of yourself as a tomboy," she raised a finger for empathize. "but I have seen some of your past Halloween costumes. There are times when you want to be girlie."

"What is Fredericka's?" Elisa asked before she picked her cup back up.

"That is where I get my hair and nails done." The other woman ran her fingers through her strawberry blond tresses. The tips of her fingers were protruding through her mane allowing the detective a good view of how neatly trimmed and polished they were.

The dark haired woman stared down and let out a breath of air in a large huff. Her brown eyes slowly lifted. "Is Kitty going to go through with this?"

"She's looking forward too it."

"What about Eleanor?" The double wedding became a tripple when Talon called the castle and told how Brentwood proposed to the hybrid using a plastic ring from a gum ball machine. The question did not set Fox back. In fact the former TV star already had the answer.

"A nice supreme bath followed by a quickie facial."

"You seemed to have everything all worked out."

"I always plan ahead detective," she reached over and took back her schedule book. "It's a little thing that I picked up from David." With her planner back at her side she reached over for the small coffee pot to pour themselves a couple of more cups.

____________________________________________________________________________

The SFM room was located next door to the computer room, but no one could hear what was going on each side. That was the main reason Fox chose the other room's location. The could talk about the upcoming wedding without fear of anyone hearing them The women didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them. The room was abandoned except for one gargoyle.

Lexington stared at the monitor with his head in his hands and his fingers laced over his face. He had started that evening with chatting in the _Pride Force_ chat room. The show and the fandom was relatively new so there were only a handful of regulars. Without having too much to talk about he clicked onto his regular chatroom. The regs were discussing the brand new sequel to their favorite game. Lex was barely chatting. He was hoping Rayne would make an appearance but she hadn't. 

He decided it was time to write her another e-mail. He doubted she would answer it since she did not answer any of his others. 

Dear Rayne

I don't know if you had gotten any of my other letters, or if you had you ended up deleting them. I know I'm wasting my time, but I have to tell you this. I miss you. I miss the patrols we went on. I miss you kicking my but at _Mortal Kombat_. I miss telling you jokes about Broadway and hearing your jokes about Brooklyn. I miss waking up next too you. I just want to say I miss you. Video games are no longer fun and visiting Tina Chavez is just not the same anymore.

I wish I was with you on patrol that night. I wouldn't have let the Pack get you or Gloria. That night before we went on patrol I made you this bracelet. A mating band. I was going to ask you to be my-

No. He couldn't tell her that. He reached over for his bottle of Yoo-hoo and took a swig before pressing the backspace button. He kept going until he reached where he wrote the first I miss you. Most of his letters were like that. Just a few lines ending in how much he missed her. He had to write something else.

A lot had happened with the clan

"This works," he mumbled before continuing.

Remember that psycho Sevarius? Well he had a daughter in boarding school. When she came home for Thanksgiving break she told her father the wrong arrival time and took a cab to the hotel. Sevarius called the cops and Elisa and Matt were on the case. Sevarius's daughter ran away leaving him with a letter on why she did it. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

Last Christmas we got several surprises. Hudson told us a story about his mate and revealed this bombshell: He's Broadway's biological father. It also turns out that Broadway has a niece on Avalon. Speaking of the island where Angela came from two more gargoyles glided to the castle. Thailog went to their home and tricked one of them into joining his clan. Two of the gargoyles went after them in a skiff and tried to catch up but the fog blew in.

You would like Cecilia and Mercutio. Cecilia is very sweet and she can play the calliope. She keeps it hanging around her neck. Mercutio is funny, or at least he tries to be. What a goof. He also has a large appetite but because of his metabolism he isn't as fat as Broadway.

I would like to know how the rest of your clan is doing and I hope this letter reaches you. If you do read it please send me a response.

Missing you

Lexington

Lex tilted the bottle back before wiping his mouth and reading his letter. There was nothing embarrassing about it. After he corrected a few typos and placed a missing period he sent the letter.

____________________________________________________________________________

The last of the three piece suitcase set was nearly packed. Robyn just need to place in the small canvas bathroom case inside. The heel of her hand pressed down the luggage to keep it closed while she zipped it.

Her family was waiting for her outside her room. Jason being the protective older brother stared at her with slight disapprovment while his arms were folded across his chest. Jon's smile read that he was wishing her the best of luck while his eyes sparkled with how much he was going to miss her.

"Now don't give me those looks," Robyn said sternly while she hiked up the strap of her tote that appeared to have been made out of wicker further up her shoulder. "Ye knew that I was taking this job and that I'm leaving town." She bent down to pick up both her bags and nearly bumped her forehead against Jason's temple.

"Sorry," Jason's apology came out in a grunt. He stood there with his body slightly leaning forward and his eyes watching her every move. When his sister didn't move he bent down and picked up one of her suitcases. "Let us help ye." His words were laced with bitterness.

"What is wi ye?" Robyn asked

Jason stood back up with the suitcase handle in his hand. "I feel as if yer making a mistake."

"I'm making a mistake?" her light blue eyes narrowed. "We have been making a lot of mistakes. I'm now correcting that."

"How?"

"This group I joining. It's fer skilled warriors who seek redemption. It offers good pay. E'en better than what I get at the night clubs." Her eyes softened a bit. "I enjoyed singing but look at ye. Yer a big television star now. Ye are in an action packed show and ye have a fiancee." She turned to Jon who had already picked up the third piece of luggage. "Yuir a business man wi a wife an a son. I'm just a lounge singer. I need t' do more wi m' life"

"I understand," Jason said silently. "It's just that Ye'll be far away from us."

"I'll keep in touch." Robyn turned to her other brother. "And do ye have something t' say."

"Jest good luck and I'll also miss ye," Jon said. "Lorrie wanted me t' tell ye that she wishes ye the best as well and that she is a we bit jealous."

"Why?"

"Japan is one of the places she would like t' visit someday." Jon's reply brought a slight smiled to his sister's face.

"Tell her it's not Tokyo. I'm going t' Akita city."

"She'll still be a bit jealous."

"Better take this t' the car," Jason said while indicated the suitcase that he carried.

Jon nodded before his eyes widened slightly and he slapped himself across the forehead. "I nearly forgot." He turned around to pick up the small plastic bag from the coffee table. "Lorrie wanted me t' give this to ye. It's one of those Chicken Soup books. She wanted t' make sure ye had something t' read on the plane ride." He handed the clear peanut colored bag to his sister.

____________________________________________________________________________

Robyn leaned back in the navy blue colored chair that was at the end of a long row and checked the time on her digital watch. She still had twenty five more minutes before it was time to board the plane. Her luggage was already checked by a sky cap and all she had was her totebag and a small black leather purse that had a golden chain for a strap.

She thought about the book that Lorrie had bought for her. She unzipped her tote and pulled out the book _ Chicken Soup For the Woman's Soul_. She had heard these books were popular. Might as well give it a try. 

She had only read the description on the back and opened the book when she felt a presence next to her. Her eye lids raised up slightly as a man sat in the seat next to hers.

"Don't mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Robyn gave him a look over. He was somewhat gangly with brown hair that was slightly messy. She could tell that he had tried to get it neat. The hair was clean and the hair gel that he used was illuminated by the long over head lights. He was dressed in a dove gray suit with polished black shoes and a blue and yellow striped tie.

"Ye may sit," Robyn said before returning her focus back to the book.

"Hey thanks," the man had an average New York accent. "That's an interesting accent. You are not from Scotland by any chance?" 

Great that was the last thing she wanted. She was in no mood to start up a conversation with some stranger or give out her life story. Instead of responding she checked her watch again, hoping that he sees that she was checking the time and had no interest. Still eighteen more minutes till they can board.

"Well?" This guy obviously did not take the hint.

"Aye it is," She opened her book again. "Now if ye excuse me I like t' read."

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Robyn Canmore would it?" The man's question caused Robyn to drop her book. After she got over her shock she bent down to pick it up. The man had beat her to it.

"Who are ye?" Robyn asked.

"Uh, I think you are supposed to tell me first," his smiled did not fade. "Are you Robyn Canmore?"

"Aye and ye are?"

"My name is Vincent Gregarino," he handed her book back to her. "Everyone else calls me Vinnie."

"You are with the Redemption Squad?"

"Not quite. I work for the director and run back and forth between the team and him. Some of the squad members call me Bosley, can you believe it?"

"I believe a lot of things." There was something familiar about this guy. "I swear I saw ye on TV once."

Vinnie opened his mouth to reply but the woman behind the booth turned on her microphone and spoke into it.

"Attention passengers of flight 819 from New York to San Diego." The announcement rang through Robyn's ears. The Canmore sister checked her tickets. Their flight was going to have a small layover in Chicago before continuing to California where she and Vinnie were going to have to catch another plane to Hawaii and then change planes againg to fly to Japan. "Please have your tickets out before you get in line." It was the standard pre board announcement. Robyn checked her watch. They still had eleven minutes but sometimes they start early. "Those who have seats in rows one through four, are traveling with small children and those who have disabilities and are traveling with those who have disabilities please get in line."

Neither Robyn nor Vinnie saw the young woman leaning with her back against the wall of the Juice Station. She was dressed in a suit that was as white as snow and wore a large pair of sunglasses. She lowered the black lenses when she peered at Robyn and Vinnie over her magazine. They were still waiting to board. Her eyes went back to her reading material. Hidden in her lapel was a brass pin that had a heart shaped symbol on the outside, a brain shape in the center of the heart and in the dead center a sun shape.

____________________________________________________________________________

The bench in the park that was painted pale blue. It would exactly be between two birch trees of the same height. A flyer for Macy's will be in the center of the bench. Sit at that bench and I will meet with you.

The instructions were all too familiar to Matt Bluestone. They were the same type that he and Martin Hacker would give to each other back when Matt was part of the FBI. He found the directions written on a post it note that was taped to the stapler on his desk.

There were not many benches that were painted blue. Most of them were either green, beige, or grey. There were a few white ones, but only one blue one and it was next to a lamp post. There were no blue benches near any birch tree.

Grunting his frustration, Matt continued his search. His eyes widened slightly with hope when he found a group of birch trees. His footsteps increased in speed when he saw another blue bench, and it was between two trees. He noticed the small piece of glossy paper that was placed on the bench.

"You look like you could use a candy bar."

Matt was only seated for a few minutes before he heard Martin Hacker's voice. The greeting was usual. Martin would offer him some kind of treat: a chocolate bar, a cookie, or a piece of gum and Matt always had the same answer for him.

"I don't want to spoil my dinner."

Hacker was still smiling when he sat down next to his old partner. 

"How's life Hacker?" Matt asked.

"Same as usual. Did Xanatos tell you there is another Illuminati meeting coming up in a few days?"

"Yeah one that I can attend."

"That is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Martin reached into his pocket and pulled out a Whatchamacalit bar. He always carried two of whatever he offered to Matt one for himself and one for the detective in case Matt ever took up his offer. Bluestone was sure that his dentist was a rich man.

"What do you want to know?" Matt leaned back slightly.

"It's about you," Hacker took a bite from his candy bar. "You only attend the daytime meetings, you had switched to the day shift at your precinct and you live with Xanatos. Tell me Matthew are you a reverse vampire now?" The question caused Matt to chuckle. "Or do you turn into a gargoyle when the sun sets." Martin stared at the shocked expression of the other man before he continued. " Oh my god."

"How did you- I mean what makes you say?"

"Relax Matthew. Your secret is safe with me." Martin took another bite from his bar. "So what do you look like at night?"

"I have wings, talons, fangs, horns, and a tail."

"Does your wife know?"

"Oh she knows," Matt smiled wryly. "The same with the whole precinct and my family." His smile faded before he turned to face Martin. "So all you wanted to meet with me was to make sure I knew when the next meeting was going to be?"

"That and how much do you know about the Sorority?"

"The all women Illuminati?"

"Yes one of them contacted us and they want to know if Dominique wants to join the group?"

"That's all it takes to join the Sorority being married to an Illuminati member?"

"That and being the daughter of a Sorority and or Illuminati member, doing something that outstands either group or trying to prove themselves to the organization." Martin pulled down the brim on his hat. "Such as how you joined. Sometimes its the other way around. Sometimes a man joins the Illuminati because he is married to a Sorority member."

Matt digested all the information before he nodded. "What about Jackie?"

"I asked her and she didn't want to join." Hacker's tone of voice turned solemn. "It was part of the reason why we divorced. She didn't like groups that consisted of one gender only. She was big on equality."

____________________________________________________________________________

Matt still had fifteen more minutes before sunset. He had time to talk with Xanatos. The door to Xanatos's office was unlocked and Owen was not outside to tell him that he could not see the wealthy businessman. The billionaire was at his desk. The glossy ebony cordless phone was pressed against the side of his head. Matt slowly and quietly closed the door behind him before he tiptoed to the chair that was the opposite side of the desk. He nearly fell out when he saw the two gargoyle like robots that stood on Xanatos right side. One looked like it was made of brass and had a female form. The other was more of a cyborg. He knew he had seen that one before.

"Tell Darin that I offer him a handful of congratulations," David spun around on his chair. "Take care and I hope to hear from you soon." He placed the phone back in it's holder before he noticed Matt. "Ah good evening detective. Shouldn't you have changed clothes by now?"

"I can change after I finish talking with you," Matt said. "What are they?" He pointed at the Cold Duo

"Ah you have yet to meet Coldstone and Coldfire," Xanatos replied. "They had just arrived with my steel clan robots that were on Thailog patrol."

"These are them?" Matt knew he sound stupid but he couldn't think of better way to ask the question. "Sorry," he smiled at the two robotic forms. "I have heard of you."

"We have heard of you briefly," the male said nodding his head. "You are the new mate of my rookery sister?" He waited for Matt to nodd. "We have decided to follow Xanatos's machines back to the city. We had just learned off the clan this imposter of Golaith had formed."

"We had made some new plans dealing with our treacherous brother," Coldfire said. "But we will discuss it with the rest of the clan when they had awaken."

"You are going to make me wait?" Xanatos teased. 

Both cyborg and robot did not pick up on his sarchasm. "Very well," Coldstone said."You have mentioned that it is most likely that this renegade clan will attack Goliath's someday and our brother will be with them. My love and I realized that we can't take on this whole clan on our own. We wish to stay here. When this Thailog attacks we will be waiting for him and the one you named Coldsteel."

"I'm sure Goliath will be happy to hear that you both have decided to stay."

"Yeah, we could always use more help with Thailog," the name left a bitter taste in Matt's mouth. He blinked when he remembered why he entered the office and what he heard Xanatos say on the phone. He waited for the two robot to leave. "The Darin you just mentioned. He wasn't Darin McCormick by the way?"

"That would be him. He just finished community college and got accepted into NYU. He'll be coming up to New York soon."

Matt chewed his lower lip before he pressed his fingertips together. "We better not tell Lexington."

"I have been talking about Rayne with them as well." He placed his hands on top of his hard enameled desk top. "So tell me Detective why did you want to see me?"

"I had a meeting with Martin Hacker in the park today. We talked about the upcoming daytime meeting and the sorority. They want Demona for a member."

"I hope they can handle her," Xanatos said. "She is unlike any other member they had before."

"Did they ever want Fox?"

"No too long after we were married they gave her an offer, and she flat out refused." Xanatos smiled at his own response causing Matt to arch an eyebrow. He tried to picture Xanatos telling Fox about the offer. A smiled spread across his face.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lexington twisted off the cap of another Yoo Hoo. He had wondered if he had become addicted to the chocolate beverage and shrugged it off. Who cares if he got addicted to that. Besides the stuff had nutrients.

With bottle in his hand he sat down next to Bronx and focused on the center of the room. The clan were more than happy to have both Coldstone and Coldfire join them even if it was briefly. Both Mercutio's and Cecilia's hearts fell when they heard that the steel clan had found Thailog's home, but it was abandoned. 

Despite their sorrow they remembered they had promised to tell the clan about thier world trip. The clan did want to hear about them before Saturday Night Live came on. Osprey was schedualed to perform that night. The trio, Angela, Gloria, and Marle were huge fans of the band.

"The music had stopped," Mercutio said. He made his voice sound smooth and slow and only raised at what he felt were critical moments. "Flora was swinging back and forth on her swing. Her weight was only supported by her arms. She was about to dismount when snap." He held onto a bar of air and bent is fists so that the knuckles of each hand touched each other. "The bar broke at one end, but did that stop her?" His brow ridges were raised while he held up an index finger while his voice raised in volume.

"It did not," Cecilia continued. "Despite the fact that her bar was hanging by a thread she swung back once more before she flew into the air. She flipped around three times before she held out her arms and was caught by the person on the other swing."

"That was when the music started up again," Mercutio replaced the spotlight back on himself. "The second her hands came into contact with his." He clapped his hands.

The clan barely blinked before they clapped their hands and gasped out a few wows.

"That is a woman who is dedicated to showbiz," Frank said. "Talk about never giving up and never surrendering."

"I'm surprised she did not injure herself," Angela said.

"She did," Cecilia said. "Her shoulder was wrenched."

"And she continued?" Angela's brow ridges raised up in concern.

"The lass would have made a great warrior," Hudson commented. "That swing was sabotaged?"

"Yes it was," Cecilia nodded before arching a ridge. "How did you know?"

"I have seen something similar on many television programs."

"Who did it?" Broadway asked. "Or are you going to give us a good mystery?"

"It was the ticket taker named Rusty."

"Hey I wanted to give them a good mystery," Mercutio pouted. "And now you ruined it."

"Well brother it was Melanie and Flora who discovered that Rusty was trying to get Barnum and Solei to sign the circus over to a sorcerer."

"Sorcerer?" Several gargoyles asked at once.

"A dark Sorcerer," Cecilia made the tone of her voice ominous. "Who didn't care what it took to get the circus. Even if it meant the death of Barnum. Rusty tried to push his stone form off the top of the carousel."

"Fang jumped up and caught him," Mercutio said. "Upon landing he hurt himself. The doctor ordered him to stay put but did he listen? Oh no When Flora lead a group of performs to rescue Melanie he went with them."

"The sorcerer used a spell that caused both Flora and Melanie to be in great pain. The tigers had become angry and Fang opened one of their cages. The tiger tore into the sorcerer until Melanie called him off."

"Did Fang injure himself any further?" Goliath asked. He had taken a spot on the floor that was the opposite side of Bronx.

"No but the doctor became angry," Cecilia said. "He was still angry when we woke up. It reminded me of Ophilia and Raphael whenever Hercules, Ferdinand or Marigold insisted on training after they were treated."

Angela broke down into giggles. Her hand clutched her chest while she fought hard to keep her laughter down. "Now I feel sorry for Fang."

"That was our meeting with the circus clan," Mercutio said before he bowed.

"As usual a fascinating story," Xanatos's smooth voice permeated through the air.

Lexington nearly dropped his Yoo-Hoo bottle when he heard Xanatos from behind. With his eyes widened so large it took up most of his head. "When did you arrive?"

"I've been listening for nearly fifteen minutes," Xanatos said.

"Lad ye sneak up like that vampire who spun off from that slayer show," Hudson pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Xanatos stepped into the room. "This circus clan that you mentioned. Are they the ones that have a porcelain like stone skin?"

"That is correct," Mercutio said. He and Cecilia had given Xanatos the shard of porcelain skin the night they arrived at the castle.

"Now you said Fang was asked by the circus doctor to stay in the skiff. Did he?"

"Well yes until some of the citizens of Torres Da Arvore carried him in to their small clinic." The foreign words Cecilia spoke sounded a lot like Spanish, but not exactly.

"Citizens of where?" Goliath asked.

"Torres Da Arvore It's this amazing village in Brazil that had tall buildings on the ground and houses that were constructed in trees. There were walkways that connected the houses to each other."

"You mean like the Ewok village?" Brooklyn asked. He winced when caught sight of the sour look that Angela gave him. "What?"

"Mercutio and Cecilia haven't seen many movies yet," Angela said. Her piercing eyes softened before she turned around and smiled. "We'll watch the Star Wars movies on our next night off, but go on please continue."

"Good because we are about to come to the best part," Mercutio grinned. "There is a bit of a misconception among humans that gargoyles are humans with wings and a tail. That of course is not true, but the citizens of that village were."

A words sailed through the ears of the clan and sank into their minds. Broadway was the last to understand and when he did his jaw dropped and his blinking increased.

"Humans with wings?" Xanatos asked. Even he looked surprised.

"They called themselves Povos Voados, or the winged people. "Cecilia said. They had large bat like furry wings that were smooth and leathery on the inside.They also had tails."

"Which were all unique," Mercutio added. "They were all different lengths and styles. Some had animal like ears and they all had strange feet. The were about the same shape and size as the feet of normal humans but their toes were different. They were longer and the position of the large toe was more like the thumbs on their hands."

"Their feet were more like the feet of those small furry chattering things called monkeys."

"How come no on has ever heard of them before?" Lexington finally broke his silence.

"They are good at keeping themselves concealed," Cecilia explained. "and there are other humans from neighboring towns and villages who know but keep the secret a secret."

"Except for that one jerk."

"I see why you were sent there," Goliath said. "To keep that person from exposing the village?"

"Exactly," Mercutio said. His eyes wandered to where Xanatos was standing and noticed that the human was gone. "Where did Mr. Xanatos go?"

"That guy is stealthy," Brooklyn said. "Hudson's right about him being like Angel."

"Angels are stealthy?" Cecilia blinked. She noticed the way Brooklyn sighed and smiled sheepishly. "It's a pop culture thing that we don't understand yet?"

Bronx's large woof brought their focus back to the entrance where Xanatos was returning. In his hand was a slightly aged newspaper clipping.

"Not so stealthy," Brooklyn smirked.

"Just had to cut out something from an old newspaper," Xanatos explained while he held up the article. "I tend to keep all the stories that cover my business dealings."

"Why am I not surprised?" Brooklyn whispered into Marle's ear. She responded with a light smack on the side of his head.

"This village of Torres De Arvore," Xanatos continued. "Has a major business like Xanatos enterprises. I sent some of my representatives down there to form a small merger." He handed the article over to Cecilia and pointed to the group of three people in the image that were all wearing large jackets. "Is that them?"

"That is them," Cecilia nodded and held out the clipping so that Mercutio could see. "Their wings are most likely hiding under those jackets. Not all of them have animal ears. Can't see their feet because of their shoes and well I don't know how they are hiding their tails."

"Don't forget sister that some of them has small fuzzy rabbit tails," the red web wing said.

Cecilia nodded. "That is true, can't exactly tell," she stared up at Xanatos. "That is them."

Xanatos took back the article and stared at the picture. "Quite fascinating. I wonder when and how did evolution took a unique turn for them."

"Did you come across any more unique clans?" Coldfire asked. Neither she nore her mate needed to sit. They had been silent through out the whole story.

"If you mean like the circus clan or the povos voados not exactly," Mercutio shook his shaggy head.

"I did learn of a weregoyle clan from Mama Quilla," Cecilia said. The silence in the room was deafening.

"A whole clan of us?" Frank asked. "Where?"

"In a place called Peru. Mama Quilla was the moon goddess of the Inca tribe."

"We could tell you the story that Cecilia learned from Quilla," Mercutio smiled.

"Now is not a good time," Marle said staring at her watch. "It's almost midnight." 

Brooklyn turned to the clan elder. "Hudson you have the remote? Turn it to NBC quickly."

The tan gargoyle turned on the televison and pressed the number button for the local NBC. The last commercial faded and the still image of Osprey with the SNL logo appeared on the screen for a few seconds. A light claping of the audience was heard while the actress that was the special guest host introduced the band. The light clapping turned into a loud applause.

Low guitar chords flowed out in oceanic waves. With the first beat of the drumb the spotlights shined on the band. In the middle of the stage stood the lead singer Grey Kiteson. He was dressed in one of his usual white shirts that were so tight his muscular chest and washboard abs were easily seen. Long flowing platinum hair flowed around his face that ended in a small squarish chin. Between two piercing blue eyes was a nose like the beak of a hawk. His cheeks were slightly sunken revealing prounced cheekbones.

"I love this song," Marle gasped. "and I heard that at their concerts Grey takes off his sweaty shirt and throws it at one of the female audience members." Her swoon caused Brooklyn to look over at broadway's direction. His rookery brother just shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________

It would have been nice if the director had bought her a first class ticket. Robyn kept wishing that she was in the front of the plane in a large and more comfortable seat than being positioned between the human bean bag who drools in his sleep and Vinnie "Can you Believe it?" Gregarino. How many times had he asked that question? She lost count.

They were on the second to last leg on the trip. Nonstop flight from San Deigo to Hawaii Japan. Robyn tried to read her book but she could not hear her voice in her head. All she could hear was the constant snoring on her left and Vinnie's endless prattle about his life on her right.

"Then the big purple gargoyle was talking with the older one," Vinnie said. "They didn't look like they were going to attack so I marched up with Mr. Carter and bam I creamed him with a banana cream pie."

"So ye got yer revenge?" Robyn asked before taking a sip of her rum and coke. It was her third glass.

"Yup. It felt great. It felt so good that I didn't feel any real resentment towards them when those masked weirdoes blew up the 23rd precinct clock tower."

Robyn shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and hoped that he did not notice. He didn't and continued.

"A few days later I was interviewed about my opinions on gargoyles. I said the truth that they kept on making me loose jobs, but I got my revenge. I didn't want to join some vigilante group but this Castaway guy invited me to do it anyways. I got a suit, hood, and hammer and we went out to find them. He was about to smash the one that I creamed when this pretty lady stopped him. He wanted to attack both but I felt that was wrong. We chased them to the clock tower and that was when I had enough. I beat up Castaway right then and there."

"That was not they way I heard it," Robyn said.

Vinnie stared at her with his mouth opened in a small "O". "Did the pretty lady with the bluish black hair tell you any different?"

"Aye and Castaway," she was glad that she finally got him to shut up. "He's m' brother."

"Castaway is your brother? But you're not British."

"He isnae British either. He just faked the accent when he changed his hair style, name, and grew that ridiculous mustache. He looks different now."

"Really?"

"Aye, His hair is long enough to put in a ponytail and he's shaved off that lip hair. He spent some time at Elumore." She noticed Vinnie had his lips pursed and gave his head the "yeah-that-makes-sense" nod. "He had escaped and tried t' kill Dominique Destine in her lab. Sevarius was in the lab and he had this mutagen on a beaker on the table. My brother fell on that beaker."

"He's not human anymore?"

Robyn shook her head. "He's a weregoyle now."

"Castaway is a gargoyle?"

"Nae na a gargoyle a weregoyle. At sunset he turns into a gargoyle and at dawn he changes into a human."

"Wow," Vinnie gasped and sat back. "He must really hate it."

"He does but there has been some good things in his life. He has a good paying job a wife who I'm proud t' call sister and a son. M' older brother has had a good luck streak as well. He sold a book had an operation that enabled him t' walk again, is a star of a television series and engaged to a lovely woman."

"Now it's your turn for good luck."

"I hope so," Robyn stared down at the ice in her glass.

"You miss your family already?"

"Aye."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will see them again someday."

Robyn brought the glass to her mouth. She hoped he was right.

___________________________________________________________________________

Talons the color of an oily olive fresh from the jar danced over the keyboard of an Apple laptop. The images on the screen flickered until it reached the destination that Lexington sought. Some of the top secret projects of PrometheoTech.

The login handle was no problem. He typed in LeahsA. The tricky part were the passwords.

"Lets see," Lex bit down on his lower lip. "She's not speaking to her youngest son for some reason." Good thing he listened to some of Xanatos's business gossip. "The middle son is an asshole that leaves the first." He typed in YROGERG and pressed ENTER. The slow spinning of the hourglass next to the cursor told him that he had probably picked the right one.

"Greetings Ambrosia," the white letters against an eggplant screen had said. "Please enter your second password."

Second password?

"Clever Ms Leahs," Lexington breathed. He had a feeling he could crack the second one. She wouldn't have used the backwards versions of her son's name twice, so what could it be? Maybe it had something to do with the company? PrometheoTech. The name and the logo of a stick figure man being tied to a circle with tiny chains made it seem that the name came from Prometheus. The name of the titan would have been too easy. He did have a brother. Lexington typed in EPITHEMEUS. A satisfied smile spread across his face when he saw the hour glass form again. He did not have to used his second choice, PANDORA.

"Hope you are having a nice day Ambrosia," the new screen greeted. "Please enter your third password."

"Third password?" The right corner of Lex's smile twisted up to form a smirk. "either this woman is extremely paranoid, extremely clever or both." Okay now he had to try to figure out which was the third password. He decided to try Pandora. It failed. Okay what was one thing that was common in all of the pictures that Leahs had appeared in? She wore expensive dresses from Vera Wang, Gucci, and Dolce and Gabanna. He doubted it was the names of those high priced fashion designers. Her lipstick color varied and so did her hairstyle. She did always wear both an expensive choker and a brooch.

That could be it! He typed in CHOKER and got nothing. He followed up with BROOCH. The hour glass formed.

"Checkmate!" 

Only a minute went by before a black screen with the names of various projects in white appeared. Which one should he print out first? Probably the one on the top of the list.

The second he hit the print command he heard the door open behind him. Hand's shaking he opened the window to a solitaire game before whoever was coming in fully came inside.

"Greetings Lexington," Xanatos greeted when he stepped into the room.

Lexington pretended he was trying to place the five of clubs on top of the six of hearts. "Good evening." his voice squeaked.

"What are you printing out?" Xanatos stepped closer so that he could get a better view of the screen. "I doubt you are printing out that game. What is it then?" His eyebrows arched slightly. "Porn?"

Lexington slowly spun around till his large eyes locked in with Xanatos's. His mouth wide enough to fit a watermelon. "What?" His voice was too loud and high to be a whisper, but also to soft and low to be a squeak.

"So it's not porn then. The only other thing that you could possibly be hiding." His eyebrows rose up critically while he placed a finger under his lower lip. "Is that you are hacking in to something." His finger flew from his face and pointed at the gargoyle." He read Lexington's face and continued. "So that is it. Who are you hacking into?"

With a sigh Lexington closed the came and stepped back.

"PrometheoTech? Are you curious about my competition."

"Not exactly. I just want to make sure they don't have anything evil planned."

"What makes you believe they have something evil planned?"

"Well they are like they way you used to be. They have The Pack working for them, and what Ms Leahs son did to Demona."

Xanatos was silent for a minute. "You know Goliath would most likely frown on this Lex."

The small gargoyle just shrugged. "I know."

"I am curious about what the competition is up too. How many files are listed?"

"About seven."

"Print out three. I have to make sure we are not coming out with similar products and if we do that Xanatos Enterprises is the first to put it out on the market."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to see me?"

"Not quite" Xanatos pulled out a stray chair and sat down next to him. "I have been speaking with the McCormicks." He kept his eyes on the gargoyle's face so that he could read each emotion. "Darin got accepted to NYU."

"That's great," Lexington smiled. The ends of his smile faded when he realized why Xanatos wanted to talk with him. "They are going to come up here and you want to meet with them., and you are worried about how I might feel about it." He breathed deeply. "I can face them again. I won't lag on patrols and I wont retreat into the bottle. I promise." He lowered his head until he felt the gentle touch of a human hand stroking the top of his head gently

____________________________________________________________________________

Matt Bluestone made his way to the so called minibar of the eighth circle room. When he had first joined the Illuminati all they had to drink was water cooler style water, coffee and American beer. In the ninth circle they had the addition of warm and iced tea, lemonade and beer from Canada and Mexico. Now that he was in eight circle he noticed that he had new options. There was bottled water and strawberry, grape and orange sodas. The beer had become more international with brews from Europe, Asia, and Australia. Matt selected a German beer before he sat down.

He listened in on to the various conversations that went on between smaller groups of men while he walked around. He paused when he thought he heard something interesting such as the mention of a scandal, but it turned out to only be business related or a Hollywood scandal. Of course The Illuminati could have caused such a scandal, but as he listened it became evident that they hadn't.

A member from the fifth circle with hair that was jet black on the top with silver on the underside came out of the entrance near the front of the room and strode to the podium. He grinned at the group causing the folds in his jowls to become even deeper. Matt immediately pulled out a notepad and a pen. Because of what he is he could only attend the Illuminati meetings three times a year. 

He had recently wanted to attend one at night. That would have been a shocker. People wouldn't notice at first because he would be wearing his special suit and shoes his mother had gotten for him for Hanukka. They probably would have mistaken his natraul golden skintone from his exposed ankle for a sock. The same for his hands. They might not notice the spurs They wouldn't notice until they got a look of his face. Golden like the rest of his body with two long horns that started at his temple and had a slight curve at the ends. His normal red eyebrows exchanged for thick cartilage filled ridges that connected to his horns. His large ears pointed at the ends would also attract attention. The bigger shocker would be the sight of his large bronze wings folded over his shoulders like a cape and his long tail with a plain supple tip waving in the breeze.

As usual the meeting was a bit on the dull side. While the leader droned on Matt took down notes. So far it was like any other men's club meetings, pointing out the achievements of some of the members, reminding people of their annual dues that could either be paid at once a month or in a large sum at the end of the year

Matt's wrist had become numb by the time the group leader mentioned the up coming Superbowl and who will win. Will win? Matt blinked and sat up straighter. If he heard what he thought he heard he knew he was going to have to get it down. He heard the Rams were going to win because of a few statically errors made by the other team and a few special moves made by the Rams.

Wow, he had his first inside info on an Illuminati secret. The question was who could he leak the information too? Sports magazines? Radio stations? An underground newspaper run by a clean cut businessman, a short sleezeball and a Garth from _Wayne's World_'s doppleganger? Nah, if he did no one would really believe him, and if he did the Illuminati would find out and have him removed before he got to the deeper "magic bullet" secrets.

"And we are adjourned," the group leader tapped the podium with a hammer. Not a gavel. A hammer that looked like a smaller version of what the Quarrymen used. The sight of it sent a chill down Matt's spine.

While the other men stood up to leave Matt approached the man behind the podium

"I was approached by Martin Hacker of the Sixth circle," Matt greeted him. The man stared up at him. Matt noticed the sparse fringe that formed triangle like shapes above his temples and his silver eyes. "He had information from the Sorority."

"What kind of information?"

"They want my wife, Dominique Bluestone-Destine, as a member." Matt licked his lips. "I talked with her and she agreed to joining."

The other man smiled again ."I'll shall make sure they receive her agreement." He glanced down at his folder and looked back up. "The next meeting is in two months."

"Day or night?"

"Night."

Matt clenched his eyes shut. "I can't make these night meetings."

"I understand."

Matt thanked him for his time before he left the room.

_________________________________________________________________________

A tall woman with flowing brown hair tied into a neat French braid sat at her small desk. She readjusted her dark wire rimmed glasses before she went over her notes from the recent gold layer meeting. There was going to be an election that year not only for president but also for new York Senator. The Sorority had to make sure Hillary won that election.

The tap of the door brought her focus away from the notes.

"State your level and business only," the woman ordered.

"Bronze layer I come on the behalf of the fifth circle of the Illuminati.."

The woman rolled her eyes. Numbered circles? The Illuminati was older than the Sorority, but at least they were a bit more imaginative with the names of their levels. The women chose names on elements: stone, iron, nickel, brass, copper, bronze, silver, gold, platinum and diamond. 

She was pretty sure they all met in rooms with the same kind of art on each wood paneled walls with their floors covered in thin carpet the color of wheat. On the other hand each room of The Sorority was painted differently and the carpet was different and the art started low from cheap posters to exquisite paintings done by Munch, Devinci, Monet and others: not replicas but the actual copies. The replicas were in the museums

The walls of the Gold Layer was painted in a bright gold color while thick carpet the color of milk cream covered the floor. There were no paintings on the walls instead there were delicatly woven tapestries that were so exquisite the threads appeared to have been dunked in liquid jewels.

"What is their business that must be addressed by the gold layer?"

"Just a list of women who agree to joining the Sorority."

"Hand it to me and leave," The door opened and a plump woman entered the room with a small slip of paper. The brunet with the glasses took it and dismissed her with a look.

________________________________________________________________________

The woman tapped onto the door to the golden office with her middle knuckles

"You may come in," the warm and smooth and aged voice said from inside.

The tall brunette pushed open the door and entered. The deep brown wooden floors were covered with angora rugs from the middle east. The walls that were a deeper hue of gold than the walls of the meeting were covered with glass framed portraits and paintings. The woman's eyes wandered from the painting of the teenage girl dressed in shining armor from the middle ages to the black and white image of a smiling curly haired woman in full aviator gear to the color photo of woman with bright red curly hair from the 1950's.

"Is there something you wanted to see to us about?" the woman who called her earlier asked. The brunet turned around to the round oak desk where three women sat. The one in the middle was the oldest. Her fine silver hair was cut short. She barely had an wrinkle but her hands were covered with amber age spots. Her mouth was not wide but had thick lips covered in deep red gloss.

The woman on her right appeared to have been a few years younger but wore the same style Versaci style dress, but in green, not red. She wore her hair in a bun and barely any make up. Her green eyes peered down at the brunet from behind a pair of coke bottle glasses.

The one on the left was the youngest and she appeared to have been forty. Flecks and streaks of gray dotted and lined her wavy shoulder length strawberry blond hair. Her heavy looking eyelids were dusted lilac. Her pantsuit matched the color.

"I have brought a list of potentials who have agreed to join," the brunette said.

"Good place it down here."

The brunet placed the list on the table and stood back. Her eyes took in the large pastel tapestry that had the symbol of The Sorority woven in.

The youngest of the trio reached out, making sure that everyone got a glimpse of her long lilac painted acrylic nails and snatched up the list.

"Before you go I want to let you know something," the woman in the middle said. "All three of us are about to be promoted to the platinum layer. You will be in charge of gold. This office will be your office, but since all three of us are leaving you need to recommend two others."

The tall brunette nodded before she slipped out the door. Once it was closed the eldest woman turned to her companions.

"All of them are approved. Have couriers sent to their places of employment so they can recieve their pins and know when the next meeting is," she shuffled through the papers that were in front of her. "But we need to discuss a serious matter. One of our spies was at the airport recently. A representative of the enemy was seen with the Canmore sister. They are forming their team."

__________________________________________________________________________

Candy held on tight to the lean aqua colored gargoyle that carried her towards Manhattan General. His angular wings dipped slighty as they made their descent. His hair that was a darker shade and a bit more green than aqua fell past his shoulders. Over his bright red eyes two long horns rose high above his head. He had a beak for a mouth and wore a loin cloth and a small silver and red shield over his arm.

"Thank you Malibu," Candy said. Her strawberry blond locks hung freely over her sad eyes that were the same color as his skin. "My mother's room is from the tenth floor from the top. Her window is the seventh from the corner." She breathed deeply before glancing towards the entrance to the stairs. "I'll open the window for you soon." Candy placed a kiss on the top of his beak before she ran for the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

The nurse behind the desk waved at Candy before giving her a "Hi hon," style greeting. She had been visiting her mother for a while and the nurses had become familiar with her.

Candy smiled back at the nurse before she continued to race through the hall. She knew that some of the patients were sleeping, but she didn't care. Her mother and Malibu were waiting for her.

The light was still on in her mother's room when she opened the door. The place was quiet except for the light beeping of the EKG machine and soft whoosh of the machine that helped her breath.

Her mother was in the pristine hospital bed A brightly colored cloth wrapped her head that was devoid of hair due to chemo. Her thin ashen skin was a dry as paper. A long thin clear tube was attached to her nose

"Mother," Candy breathed before she reached out to take her mother's hand into her own.

"Do I see an angel?" Candy looked up when she herd the drained voice of her mother whisper. Her mother's eyes were liquid and glassy.

"It's just me mom," Candy said with a slight smile.

"Not you, although you are one of my angels. I meant the one on the ledge outside my window." Her hand raised slightly and it appeared to the young woman that her mother was struggling to point by slowness of the folding in of her other fingers.

Candy's eyes followed the direction her mother pointed at. Malibu was resting on the ledge outside the hospital window.

"That isn't an angel," The red head said. "That is Malibu."

"Malibu?"

Her daughter smiled ."He's a gargoyle. He carried me to the hospital."

"And his name is Malibu?" A sparkle of realization flashed across her eyes . "He's one of your friends from when you visit the Labyrinth?"

"That's right." she turned to the window and make. "Is it okay if I let him in?"

"Please do I want to meet your friend."

Candy walked over to the window, making sure her clog like shoes did not strike the tiles floors too loudly. She pulled the hard gallbladder green chair out of the way before she opened the window.

Large turquoise talons gripped the sill and curled in. A beaked head with a long flowing mane emerged through the window followed by a humanoid body with wings. Malibu jumped down and turned to face Candy.

"Thank you," Malibu said before folding his wings. He wrapped an arm around Candy's shoulders before he faced her mother. "Hello Mrs. Candy's mom."

Candy noticed her mother's quizzical expression before she smiled slightly. "I never really told him that our last name is Wellington."

"That is okay, He can-" the creak of the hospital door cut her off.

Malibu ducked down. His body was concealed from the entrance by the hospital bed.

A man dressed in a charcoal gray suit entered followed by two girls. He had a long and angular face with round aqua eyes and strawberry blond hair that had bangs that did a little flip. There were fine lines under his eyes and around his mouth.

The oldest girl was sixteen and was dressed in black leather pants that were so tight they looked more like paint, a bight red sleeveless shirt hugged her chest and a pair of highheels that were the same shade of red as her shirt were on her feet. Her smooth medium length hair was the same shade of brown as Mrs. Wellingtons and she had the same eye color as well.

The younger girl was twelve and while her hair was brown like her sisters it was more wavy like her father's would have been if he let it get as long as hers. She had the same eye color as her father although the shape of her eyes were more like Mrs. Wellington.

"Dad?" Candy addressed the man. "Serena? Madeline?"

"So she is here," Serena said with snotty aplomb. 

Candy blinked at both her sister's attitude and dress style. Serena did not make it a secret she liked to dress in as little as possible. Even if it was freezing outside. She noticed the feminine coat in her father's arms and knew that Serena had asked their father to carry in her coat so that she could show off her body to all the male doctors, nurses, orderlies and interns.

Serena preferred to wear shorts and skirts that were cut short. The shorter the better. Her tops were cut low to prove to the world that she had something to show even if they could barely fill an A cup. Candy glanced down briefly at her own B cup sized breasts an knew Serena wouldn't fill out much more. Her sister made it clear that when she turned eighteen that she was going to have her breasts augmented.

She didn't just dress and act like a slut, she was a slut. Not long after she turned fifteen she pranced up to her older sister and announced that she lost her virginity. She had four boyfriends since then and had sex ten more times, or that was what she said.

"I'm not really counting all the times we went down on each other," She said once while preparing for a date. "Which is a lot. I've been told I give good head."

Candy and her friends had called Serena several names: slut, tart, hussy, and skank and the most popular Sluteena Willington, but the brunette just closed her eyes half way, placed her hands on her hips and held her head up high. To Serena being called those words were compliments and she accepted them as easily as she accepted a man into her pants.

Candy hoped Madeline would never turn out like that. Her youngest sister did wear jewelry and make up but her jewelery was mostly tiny earrings and charm bracelets and her make up consisted of fruit flavored lip gloss, pink nail polish and eye-shadow so pale that you had to look hard to notice it. Madeline was still wearing her purple jacket with the silver zipper undone, making sure the world could see her sparkly unicorn shirt.

"Of course she is here," Mrs. Wellington said. "And she brought a friend."

"Rose, Cynthia or Nel?" Her husband asked while his eyes wandered around the room.

"None of the above," Candy said. "He's from the labyrinth."

Both her sisters' eyes widened, but Madeline's eyes widened with wonder and Serena's with disgust.

"Is he a gargoyle?" Madeline asked. 

Candy nodded and turned around. They could hear her gentle voice coax the creature out.

"Oh God," Serena's eye brows lifted up while her mouth winced. She stepped back wards towards her father.

"His hair is green," Madeline smiled. "That is so cool, and he looks like my favorite dinosaur."

"Actually his hair is bluish green," Candy said before she grabbed Malibu's hand and lead him out from his hiding place. "His name is Malibu."

"Like in California?" Her father asked.

"Yeah there's also a Brentwood, a Hollywood, and a Burbank."

"What about Samson and the girls?" Malibu asked.

"There's more of those things?" Serena was appalled.

Candy ignored her and paid more attention to her parents and youngest sister. "Three of the girls are named after Beatles songs. There is Eleanor, Lucy and Michelle. The fourth female is named Delilah."

"Is Delilah Samson's girlfriend?" Madeline asked.

Malibu smiled at her. "They are mates which is like being married."

"Gargoyles don't have weddings?" Wellington asked.

"Not usually," Malibu shook his head. "But Brentwood is going to be married to Eleanor because she really wants a wedding."

"That is sweet," Mrs. Wellington's voice was even weaker than before. " He loves her so much he is defying tradition. It would have been nice to see each of you in your wedding dresses." Would have?

"Mom?" Candy arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by would have?"

"You know what I mean. I won't be around much longer."

"Don't say that."

"Mom?" Serena's haughty tone shattered into one that was full of fear. "You are scaring me."

"Don't be scared Serena," her mother told her. "I lived a good life. I had a good job, married a good man, I've been to Rome, London and Milan and had three daughters." Her eyes moistened over with tears. "The only regret that I have was that I didn't have a son."

"Don't blame your self," her husband said. "That blame falls on me."

"I don't blame anyone. I just wish I had a son as well as my three lovely and clever daughters. I just want my daughters to promise me one thing. The first one who has a son please name him Dalton."

"I promise mom," Madeline said while unsuccessfully trying to blink back her tears.

"I'll probably be the first," Candy said before sighing through her nose. "You have my promise that my first born son will be named Dalton."

"Yeah me too," Serena added while wiping away a tear.

__________________________________________________________________________

Candy stormed into the bathroom following her sister. Serena approached the closest mirror and posed in front of it.

"What the hell was that?" Candy demanded. She continued when her sister gave her a questioning look. "Yeah me too? How could be so insensitive?"

Serena lowered her lids before turning around. "How dare you say that I was insensitive. I just couldn't think of something beautiful to say like you did."

Candy's tone softened a bit. "You could have said I promise."

"I just didn't think," Serena closed her eyes. "I suck at these things."

"I just thought you might have said something better considering that you are mostly like going to be knocked up before me."

The brunet turned around and unzipped her purse. She pulled out a glossy ebony paddle shaped brush and a burgundy marbleized tube of lipstick. "What are you getting at now?" She ran the bristles through her hair.

"Well considering the fact that you would sleep with anyone who would offer you a quarter I wouldn't be surprised if you end up getting pregnant before you graduate from highschool."

Serena snorted in mirth. "Ah here we go again. You getting on my case because I'm enjoying myself and you are not getting any." She set down the brush on the counter and picked up the lipstick. "Maybe if you were a bit more secure with your sexuality you might not be on my ass all the time." She coated her lips with a glossy copper glaze.

Candy's hands curled in my fists. "Just because I don't fuck every guy that I meet doesn't mean that I'm not secure. There is a difference between being a prude and having a healthy sex life."

"I don't see you with any guy at all, except that monster back there."

"Malibu is not a monster."

Serena's eyes widened. Her grip on her lipstick weakened causing the tube to fall into the sink and roll around. The color was still drained from her face when she turned to face her older sister.

"Oh my god, You didn't fuck him did you?"

Candy's lips formed a haughty smile while she placed her hands on her hips. She stood tall and tossed her head back, making her hair do a little flip. It was the same look Serena gave her hundreds of times before. "I deflowered him," she stared Serena right in the eyes.

The other girl's complexion went even paler. She backed up into the sink and gripped the porcelain as if her life depended on it. "That's sick. I may sleep around but never once have I committed an act of bestiality."

"Malibu is not a beast."

"He's an animal."

"So are we."

Serena breathed deeply. Some of the color came back to her face. "I guess I am going to be the one to name my son Dalton. I don't know if it's possible if you two can breed and if you could your kids will end up being half breed freaks."

Candy raised her hand to slap her. Just as she was about to bring it down on her sister's face she notice the glint of gold that was hanging from her necklace. "What is this?" She grabbed on to the little trinket with her index and thumb. It was like one of the charms that Madeline collected. It was a tiny hammer that rested on three slash shaped bars. "You are one of those jerks?!" She stared into her eyes. "Since when did they start recruiting minors?"

"Relax," Serena pushed her sister's hand away. "You have to be eighteen to join, like my boyfriend. He got me this charm."

"You are dating a Quarryman?"

"At least they are doing something about those monsters. The police won't"

"Gargoyles are not monsters. They protect people. They save people from burning buildings they stop robbers."

"Those are the lies that the gargoyles want you to believe."

"Serena The Quarrymen have attacked innocent people before. Didn't you remember they tried to blow up a building a few years ago? They could have killed the cleaning people inside."

"They have a new policy now. Besides those people were janitors. It wasn't like they were important." She stepped past her sister. "Now I'm going to check on the family and make sure that creature hasn't done anything."

Candy just stared at her sister in total shock. How could Serena be such a stuck up bitch? She felt a new emotion mix in with her grief for her mother. It was disappointment and pity for her sister.

________________________________________________________________________

__

Akita City, Akita Japan

Robyn followed the tall and lanky man down the hallway. It was to be her new home, and gym for a while now. She did not know how long she was going to live there. She did know that she was going to miss seeing Jason have his leg braces removed, and her nephew's development.

"This is standard procedure," Vinnie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Everytime we get a new member they go through this."

Robyn nodded her head as she took in the answer. Once they had arrived at the large building they went right up to the elevator and rode it up to the floor of where the team members sleeping. Once they placed her suitcases in the sterile white room Vinnie lead her to the elevator one again where they rode it to the top.

"Some of these offices belong to simple paper pushers," Vinnie explained. "My office is next to The Director's." He stopped right outside the large double doors to the room that was at the end of the hall. He pressed on the button to the speaker com and waited patiently.

"This is the Director," a husky voice came out from the speaker a minute later. "May I ask who this is?"

"It's me sir," Vinnie said. "Vinnie."

"Ah you are back in town Mr. Gregarino, and that would mean you have the sixth team member."

"Yeah here she is." Vinnie stepped back and turned to give Robyn a smile. "He wants to speak with you now."

Robyn blinked before she stepped forward. "Hello Mr. Director"

"Robyn Canmore, or should I say The Hunter?"

"Actually I am one of three Hunters."

"That is true, but your role in the Redemption Squad is The Hunter." There was a slight pause. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"I've had better."

"I understand. You are dismissed. Vinnie make sure she greets the team."

"Are they in the lounge?" Vinnie asked.

"I believe so." The Director's voice was followed by a touch of static, and then silence.

Vinnie turned around to face Robyn. "Time to greet your co workers, then you can unpack if you want." He walked past her, heading towards the elevator. Robyn, not having much choice of what else to do, followed.

_________________________________________________________________________

Robyn followed Vinnie into what looked like a company break room, but only bigger. Half of it was a kitchen and reading room with small round tables, large blue and black tiled floors, a refrigerator, and a couple of book cases, and some Formica counters and pale blue cabinets. There was a microwave oven on one of the counters and a sink in the middle.

The other half was more like a living room with a deep grey carpet, black leather seating, large screen TV, ping pong tables and tall shiny silver lamp that was providing light for the folks in the living room.

On the couch sat a well muscled man with a brown mohawk. On his right sat a blue female humanoid with long white hair separated into multiple braids and a strange slender antenna like growth coming out of her forehead. On the human's left was a dun gray gargoyle with a long pointed chin, jet black hair and well distinguished brow ridges and long curled horns.

On one of the armchairs sat a fur covered gargoyle like creature that didn't have a tail and had the head of a mountain lion.

"Hey," Vinnie glanced amounts the group. His eyes darted back and forth. "Where's Matrix?" 

All four heads peeled their eyes away from _Pulp Fiction_ to stare at him.

"He's providing our light," the human said.

"Oh," Vinnie turned to the lamp. "Matrix?" A liquid metal bulb formed at the top of the lamp. Two small concave pockets formed into crude eyes.

"Do you need me for anything?" The bulb said causing Robyn to blink.

"Naw I just wanted to know where you are. Why are you the lamp?"

"Because we needed a light," the human with a mohawk said. "We tried to request one but those dicks in accounting said all requests had to go for you."

"Sorry Harry," Vinnie ran a hand through his hair. "I'll send them up the request soon. Anyone want anything else?"

"Yeah," the cat creature eyed Robyn. "I want to know the name of that hot chick."

Robyn narrowed her pale blue eyes at him.

"This is Robyn Canmore," Vinnie said. "She is also known as the Huntress."

"Hunter," Robyn corrected.

"Canmore?" The cat blinked. "You are not related to a weregoyle with the same last name are you?"

"Aye I am," Robyn studied the brown mutate for a minute. "M' brother had told me about you Fang."

"Oh boy."

"I'm going to go take care of those requests," Vinnie said. "Robyn do you want to stay here or go unpack?"

"I'll stay here," the human female said. "I have yet to meet everyone yet."

"I guess I'll introduce everyone," Harry said while he stood up. "My name is Harry Monmouth. I used to be part of The Pack. My name on the show and my codname is Dingo. This is Warren Barkis," Dingo indicated Fang. "That is his real name." He pointed at the gargoyle. "This is Yama of the Ishimura clan. This is Vahril Coyn Balia Reeveha Tryhisyle. We just call her Vahril and she is from outerspace." He pointed at the lamp last. "This is The Matrix we simply just call him Matrix. Now how about we get you a beer?"

"I'm not in the mood for a beer." Robyn said.

"Okay then how about a Coke?"

"Coke will be fine."

"Would you care for a nut?" Vahril ask while she picked up a walnut from the dish on the table. Robyn's eyes widened when the fifth thick digit on her hand split, revealing white bony sharp edges that lined the insides. she placed the nut in between the two halves and squeezed. The walnut cracked in half.

"If you are not interested in nuts I could nuke ya some popcorn," Fang offered.

"No thank ye," she dismissed both offers with a wave of her hand. "I'm na really hungry."

________________________________________________________________________

Candy stared at the television hanging from overhead on the opposite side of her mother's bed. She had spent the night by her mother's side and only woke up a few minutes before dawn by Malibu. The gargoyle crawled out the window and climbed to the top of the hospital to rest for the day. Candy had called her father to ask him to make sure that Serena did not leave the house until after sunset. She couldn't afford her sister contacting her boyfriend's group.

She spent the whole day between being in her mother's room and being on the roof. She nabbed the elevator whenever she could but usually sped through the floors through the stairs. She had spent breakfast by Malibu's statue and decided she was going to spend lunch with her mother.

She blinked at the mention of the hockey scores and turned to her face her mother.

"Hey Mom," Candy greeted. "It's Twelve thirty. I'm going to get some lunch." Her mother did not respond. "Mom?" She stepped closer. Her mother was still as Malibu. She only moved when she breathed. Her face was paler than the night before and her eyes were half closed. The beeps on the EKG were getting slower. "Mom?" she grabbed her mothers hand and shook it. "Mommy?" On instinct she pressed the nurses call button repeatedly.

She could hear the footsteps outside of the room before the machine beeped twice more and then flatlined.

"Get a doctor!" Candy screamed the second two nurses entered the room. One shoved past Candy to get outside. While the other nurse began giving her mother chest compression's. They didn't have to wait long before two more nurses and two doctors with a crash cart stormed into the room. She watched helplessly as they swarmed around her mother's bed.

While one doctor placed clear gel on the paddles Candy stood shaking. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her sobs were unheard by anyone but herself.

_________________________________________________________________________

The entire kitchen of Wyvern smelled like tomatoes. Tomatoes and cooked ground beef. There was also the scent of fresh baked pasta. Broadway inhaled the delicious aromas while he waited for the first lasagna to finish baking.

"Is that second one ready for the oven Lex?" Broadway looked over his shoulder at the olive colored gargoyle. Lexington was standing at the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. A second baking dish filled with a near complete assembled lasagna was in front of him.

"I just need to top it off with some more Ricotta," Lex said while he spooned some more of the creamy cheese onto the layered dish.

"Don't forget my secret topping."

Lexington wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. Broadway always liked to add a little something extra to his dishes.

"What's a Piccasso without the signature?" He once asked. 

The smaller gargoyle stepped back to allow Broadway to finish. The pale turquoise gargoyle ladled on some more warm sauce before he picked up a small brown bowl that was covered with a paper towel. He reached in and placed long thin slices of portabellini mushrooms in a single row on top.

"Now it's ready for the oven," he beamed and took the tray while Lexington began to assemble the third. They were going to make four that night. Two for the clan. One for the Labyrinth and one for the Wellington's. Upon waking up from their stone slumber they had learned about the death of Candy's Mother. Brooklyn had immediatly glided over to the labyrinth so that he could be with is clone and provide him and Candy some comfort.

A slight wave of guilt washed over Lex's stomach. Here he was feeling bad because of his own problems when people like Mrs. Wellington were suffering from terminal illnesses. He should be thinking about them and not himself.

It was quiet outside the kitchen except for a few wandering conversations and both Lex and Broadway paid no mind to them. Lex's ears did perk up when he heard a group of voices that sounded familiar, that he hadn't heard in a long time.

It was the McCormick's. He tired to ignore their voices while he placed the bottom layer of noodles on to the baking dish.

It was going to be nice having Darin live in the city though. He remembered the promise the entire clan made at Christmas. He'll befriend Darin. Hudson wants him to reach out to a human that never really knew gargoyles before, but Darin would make new friends at NYU and they would become his friends. Sure it was the easy way out, but it his heart wasn't fully in it to do what Hudson wanted.

He was about to place on the next layer when he heard a different voice and froze. It couldn't be."I'm hearing things," he muttered.

"It's not just you," Broadway said causing Lex to turn and stare into his eyes that were filled with the emotions of surprise and joy. "I think you better check it out."

Lexington thanked him before he raced outside the kitchen. He immediately zeroed in on Xanatos speaking with the wealthy couple from Florida and their son. Lex paid he humans little attention. He was more focused on the female gargoyle that was with them.Orange skin with flowing white wavy hair, red dragonfly wings that had a blue lining, and long slender horns that ended in small bulges.

"You're back!" Lex skidded to a stop. He didn't want to overwelcome her by pouncing on her.

"Hi Lex," Rayne smiled at him before arching a brow ridge. "What is with the apron?"

Lex looked down and noticed that he was still wearing the pale pink flour stained apron with the frilly straps. "Oh I'm helping Broadway make lasagna."

"You into cooking now?"

"Not really I just like to-" he was cut off by her leaping into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she said. "I didn't realize it at first, I thought my moping had to do with that incident on the ocean, but it wasn't that."

"When did you realize?" Lex asked before running a talon through her hair. 

"When my friends and family gave me an intervention. Daunte reminded me that I was representing the clan and both Lana and Delphi told me that I could have been kidnapped down in Florida and my family pointed out that I really did miss you."

"A lot has been going on up here."

"I heard."

"I better go and finish helping Broadway with the lasagnas, " he stepped towards the kitchen and turned back to face her. "I would rather be with you."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, except to visit my family now and then or if an emergency happens."

Lex smiled at her before returning to the kitchen. He was pretty sure that with the McCormicks and Rayne Broadway was going to change plans and make five dishes instead of four.

__

The End


End file.
